


reflecting time

by FlaringFox



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Emotional, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Illness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaringFox/pseuds/FlaringFox
Summary: time has a way of making you reflect on the past.15 years ago, Rin Okumura died. Or so the world thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic with the belief that Mephisto doe not step in to help Rin after his forest fire incident and sets off right after the trial.
> 
> idk i was brainstorming ideas and this kinda just popped into my head, bit random. hope you enjoy ^_^

" Rin Okumura, tainted spawn of satan are hereby detained in the name of the grigory and by extension the vatican, You are sentenced to death, your vile kind are unwelcome in Assiah."

The world was cold, lifeless. When not even an hour ago he had nearly burned away everything he held dear, now only a frozen block sat in his gut as he was pulled off the floor roughly by a set of arms.

He heard the paladin say something before he was being dragged through the huge set of doors. A crowd awaited him when the paladin announced his execution, they cursed his name, spat at him some even kicked out. 

He looked around numb, hundreds of angry nameless faces all cursing his existence, his fathers existence. He felt bile burn the back of his throat a cold feeling traveling up his back. No one was going to save him, no Shura, no Mephisto. He found a familiar group as he was dragged across the room slowly letting exorcists see the power the order held executing a son of satan.

Shiemi was watching eyes glistening with unshed tears, he could see Koneko's shoulders trembling from here, Shima oddly enough had a serious look on his face before looking away, Kamiki held a dark loathing look and then there was Bon. Suguro glared daggers of hatred at him sneering, he tried to say something anything but all he could muster was lipping 'I'm sorry' before his gaze landed on his brother.

yukio held a blank look, the twins locking eyes for a moment before the younger turned away almost uncaring. Not even his brother cared. No one cared.  
he let his chin touch his chest just letting the two exorcists drag him to his fate. 

To his death.

He felt fear take hold of him as he was brought through another door and began declining down stone steps, yet as they declined lower it was slowly replace with peace.

In a matter of minutes he would die and probably be dissected. But they were safe from him now. Everyone was.

Shutting his eyes he let himself be maneuvered, it would be over soon. He was placed on his back burning straps placed across each limb, his chest and even his forehead, releasing a shaky breath he waited for his end. His shirt was being ripped exposing his abdomen.

Then fire, a sharp burning pain slid across the skin making him scream involuntarily, eyes snapping open to blackness. He struggled to no avail strong restraints holding him down as the pain traveled, trickles of what must be blood trailed down his side.

A scalpel. They were cutting into him. He went to scream again but something was stuffed in between his teeth, he whimpered hopelessly all he could do was breath heavily as someone dissected him.

A start to endless hell.

-15 years later-

Suguro walked out of the train station, koneko on his heels. walking in silence neither friend fond of the city, held to many bad memories. But as head monk of his order he was to go to the true cross head quarters summoned to represent in the presence of someone he never really thought he'd meet in real life.

The pope. Rarely did the holy man leave his place in Italy's Vatican central, it left him feeling nervous what could bring him all the way to japan. His presence must mean something big was happening, and neither him nor Koneko had heard anything.

Heading up familiar steps towards the large building he found himself in old memories, he had left not to long after the incident with the son of satan. Rin who was executed. Dead. 

Time has a way of punishing you for past regrets, this topic unfortunately came up a lot between him and his friend at his side.

"This area is currently off limits to anyone not summoned," his thoughts ended abruptly as several guards in red robes stood at the main gate to the courtyard, he could see quite a crowd a long vacant line from where he stood to the main building. 

Koneko pulled out a parchment and handed it to the women who had addressed them, looking it over she looked at them for a moment as if assessing them before standing aside.

"pardon me, but do you know whats going on exactly?" Suguro asked unmoving, the women gave him a pointed look.

"A sentence is being lifted, it was carried out in secrecy and pope mendictus was never informed of it. Those involved including several of the grigory themselves are being charged with treason and intent to with hold power. the prisoner is being released today."

"who?"

The women shook her head and waved him to enter the crowd, the two friends looked at each other before traveling in staying at the front they waited and for a long time the chattering around them droned away.

Until a bell chimed near the entrance, silence took hold as three people garbed in ruby garbs walked forward, the elder man in the middle held out a long staff to the women on his right a bell charm at its end, he removed his circlet from his head handing it to the man on his left.

"My lords children i beseech you to listen to my words today." He started voice soft but holding such power that it held everyone in its grasp, "long ago fear clouded our judgement. We allowed ourselves to be blinded by hatred and it has led to this day, where i must beg the lord forgiveness for our grave sin."  
he clapped his hands once before holding them in prayer, many from the corner of his eye joined him. 

"bring him forward."

he looked down the line towards the building where the doors were held open. Someone. or Something was pulled out on the end of a chain attached to the neck, stumbling the creature fell forward landing hard in the sandy dirt and was dragged a few passes by a man cursing him out for embarrassing him.

"ENOUGH" the man froze looking to the pope who looked at him sadly, "take a stand with your brothers and sisters"

"Takero, Allesra please help him sit up." his two guards both bowed getting on either side of the man and pulling him to sit on his knees. It was then that Suguro knew who this man was. He felt sick to his stomach at the revelation before him.

The two knelt down on either side of a filthy, scarred skeleton of a man. One who bore shackles far to large for his limbs. Tattered fabric hanging off his protruding pelvis was the only article of clothing on his trembling form. The two exorcists holding his seemed to be trying not to break him.

But what left him disgusted was his familiar face and pointed ears, his head was down eyes shut but the broken unmoving tail at his side joined with his previous features made him all to recognizable.

Rin Okumura. The son of Satan. Someone who should have died 15 years ago, a ghost of the past.

The pope approached, removing one of his red gloves he slowly placed his hand along the mans bruised obviously broken jaw and lifted gently.  
"You chose to shut your eyes to a cruel world, no longer wishing to see the darkness humanity holds." the man spoke softly thumb stroking the mans cheek, "open your eyes, Rin Okumura"

The corner of Rin's mouth trembled before his eyes slowly opened into slits. Then they went impossibly wide.

He reached for the floor shakily the two guards letting him go perhaps for fear of hurting him further and he landed his forehead against the dirty ground hands on either side of it. Suguro felt the tense knot in his gut twist at the sight of someone who was so full of life once cowering and physically begging at the popes shoes, his back a canvas of cruel scars telling everyone who watched on his sad life.

He gasped for air tail twitching for a moment before laying lifeless.

To everyone's amazement the pope slid to his knees before the half-demon. placing his hand on the back of Rins head.

"please child of Satan, raise yourself." the man begged moving to pull his shoulders up, Rin somehow made his body smaller back arched at a painful angle to keep himself at the mans feet.

"I beg you all to look upon this boys body, and question yourselves if they are monsters what do we call ourselves? He who has been so abused and yet never once lashed out in his own defense. What does that make of us in the eyes of the lord?" The pope bowed his bald head somewhat.

"please someone bring me warm water that i may cleanse the boy" Suguro didn't really register what he was doing until he was full blown running into the building Koneko right on his heels. Neither said a word as the pushed into the cafeteria kitchen and grabbed a bucket and several sponges filling it with hot water they returned to the courtyard that had yet to move a few others in the crowd was now on there knees in respect to the scene before them.

Placing the bucket down beside the holy man who smiled gracefully to him, pulling his sleeves up and retrieved on of the sponges and began to bathe Rins back slowly, duvets of dirt and blood trailing down with each gentle motion.

Suguro looked to Koneko who nodded and they both knelt in the dirt and followed the older mans actions.

As he washed his friends trembling form he could hear the faintest sobbing, he smiled sadly knowing he probably hasn't been handled so tenderly for 15 years. His smile falling, he hasn't been bathed in so long. With each stroke he told himself. He would make this right even if it took the rest of his life, he would do what he could to save Rin more pain.

"Thank you, both. You are very kind" the pope smiled to him, for a long time the only sound was Rins quiet sobs and slight sloshing of the growing dirt water int he bucket. As they finished the pope did something no one expected.

He leaned his forehead against the back of Rins head covering his ears with his hands.

"A darkness has taken hold of your life child, humanity you no mercy. To one so young." The female exorcist came forward laying her red overcoat over his trembling form, the pope rose then to his feet and helf a worn tattered collar up for all to see.

" This day we show mercy, this day we step forward to heal the broken one before us as the lords son did so long ago to those in need. Rin Okumura is now in the custody of the holy vatican where a new life awaits him far from here." he dropped the collar in the dirt then looked to the two monks, they moved gently to remove the useless shackles from thin limbs before the large male guard picked him up from behind. Rin for the most part stayed compliant letting himself be cradled, Suguro removed his own overcoat and placed it over his friend. 

Rin looked at him with tired hollow eyes that seemed to spark for a moment with life as he sniffed at the fabric, the man holding him bowed somewhat to him before his old broken friend was carried away from the now fully kneeling crowd of exorcists. 

The pope smiled softly to Suguro and Koneko.

"One day i would like you both to come to Italy to visit him, once he is settled into his new home."

"whats going to happen to him?" Koneko asked quietly.

"We shall place him in a loving home where he will receive the care one with his. . ." the man seemed to swallow for a moment, "background needs. It is truly a dark time when for so long a child's cries of mercy are ignored for the advancement of knowledge." the pope bowed sadly before looking Suguro in the eyes.

"It is not every day we are given a second chance, Suguro Ryuji" Suguro started but the elder kept his smile, "I know of your history with, Rin Okumura, the few who were connected to him turned away for fear of his lineage. even his own brother."

He then looked to the sky, "that child is truly cursed to live in agony, i hope today we end that stigma." He looked again at Suguro holding out his hand, "please child, won't you show him kindness?"

Suguro looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it with a smile and nodding, "time has a way of making you reflect"

the pope smiled broadly turning away now, "that it does"

Suguro and Koneko stayed standing in the courtyard even as the crowd slowly began to dissipate. looking down at the card in his hand with the vaticans logo and several numbers on it, a second chance.

"Bon?" he looked to Koneko who wiped tears from his eyes and smiled, "lets go home and make plans we have time."

The older monk smiled accepting that one day, the two could join in the effort to help protect their lost half-demon friend.

Like they have done so many years ago.


	2. to meet once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting once more

Suguro looked from the notes in his hand to the rather large blue building before him, Koneko seeming just as unsure at his side. It was a secluded two story facility surrounded by trees and gardens far from the loud streets of the Vatican city.

After a brief call from someone from the pope's sect of the Vatican headquarters they had received the information needed to locate the special needs home within Italy, as beautiful as the city was both monks had their minds on one thing. 

They've had a whole year to wait for this chance, little would distract them from their goal.

"Bon, lets go" Koneko started forward, the older monk watched for a moment impressed with his smaller friends bravery. It was not hard to remember how frightened he was of Rin Okumura so many years ago, perhaps its why Koneko was so determined today.

He was just as determined. The echo of that frightened, beaten creature that he once considered his friend, his rival left him with nightmares. Nightmares, and too much regret.

following his friend to the double doors before they both placed a hand on a separate door. Taking a moment to look at one another as if to bolster their bravery before pushing them open to a pleasant looking waiting lobby, a few people in the same pale green robes told them they were most likely patients enjoying some time to wander freely. A few nurses keeping an eye on them from the desk, koneko wandered over to them earning one's attention the other staying attentive to the patients.

"Hello, how may i help you?" She had a strong Italian accent but her English was clear as she spoke, the small monk nodded.

"Yes, we're here to see a patient. Rin Okumura"

the nurse stared at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes, "May I ask who you two are? He is only allowed visitors with permits from the popes sect. 

"Don't worry maria, they're good" Bon looked over surprised to see a familiar man leaning against a doorway on the right adorning a bright red exorcist like outfit, the nurse nodded waving them towards him.

Bon looked back only for a moment catching both nurses looking after them now before they turned back to their vigilance, The man pushed off the wall holding out his hand in greeting.

"Don't mind them everyone is a bit overprotective of him, and as they said he's in a privately owned area so not just anyone can wander in to see him. i'm Takero shinji right hand to the pope, its a pleasure to meet properly" 

Bon shook the offered hand bowing somewhat, "likewise, it is an honor." 

Koneko soon did the same before Takero signaled them to follow heading down the hallway, as they made their way down Bon was reminded of a hospital glass sliding doors every so paces all the way down about 5 on each side a station with another nurse near the end. Takero nodded to her then entered the door at the end, entering a room where a single screen door awaited behind it a white wood one.

"OK, here's where we'll talk. I need to go over a few things before you enter his living area." The man said taking a moment to access the two monks before removing his overcoat sitting it on a hanger off to the side, "I need you both two hang up your coats, he spooks very easily around any kind of dark fabric. And you'll leave any kind of exorcism equipment out here, I shouldn't need to explain that one."

the two nodded following his instructions before koneko gave him a questioning look to which the taller man shrugged, "it's as hot as it looks"

"OK next, there is going to be a few chairs off to the side that's where you guys will take a seat and only once I've told you to do so. no sudden moves, and whisper if you need to speak. We can't do anything to stress him out or he could have a seizure." Bon took the information and looked away to the door.

"is he. . . is he doing ok? I mean. . ." he frowned unable to think of a way to truly ask knowing the state he'd last seen the half-demon in. Takero seemed to be able to decipher it however smiling softly before turning towards the screen and unlocking it.

"he's well taken care of here, and receiving the love and attention he really needs after so many years of mistreatment. The human side of him all but shut down trying to protect himself from the daily abuse, and he was severely touch starved when he got here. Humans are social creatures but because he was in the hands of people who saw nothing but a demon his human side suffered greatly, he has a special doctor here who looks after him you'll meet her in a bit. Abigail will be making her rounds soon."

He explained quietly as he gave the white wood a light knock, they waited a few moments before it was opened slightly. A short blond haired youth revealed himself as the door opened more wearing a pure white outfit reminiscent of Takero's red uniform but much shorter, blue eyes glared at them before focusing his wary look at the taller man.

" Who are they." He spoke firmly brows furrowing deeper, Takero chuckled before stepping aside to introduce them.

"I forgot to ask actually,"

Bon bowed, "I am Suguro Ryuji, Head monk of the Myōō Dharani. This is my closest friend and advisore Koneko Miwa."

The boy looked unimpressed, "why are they here?"

"to visit our little friend." was the simple answer Takero gave him but it had the opposite effect, the teen glared utter death at them making Koneko back up somewhat.

"As if. You know he doesn't like strangers Takero."

"Master Alexander, they were extended an invitation by your father." the youth looked ready to snap at him eyes glowing with anger but Takero's hand rose to silence any protest unfazed by the younger boys anger, "they helped us wash away his pain that day, please won't you allow them to see Rin?"

The silence that followed felt tense yet Bon found those eyes on him again the edge softening a bit before turning away and retreating from there vision. Takero kept his smile motioning to follow once more as he walked into the next room, "come quietly as master Alexander said. Rin becomes stressed around strangers so please heed my instructions."

The two nodded following him into a rather large warm room holding several bookshelves, and a bed. What cuaght both their gazes were the multitude of wires and clear tubing sitting over the white mattress bare of the sheets and pillow currently all leading to machines of all sorts sitting along the right most side between the bed and wall.

After locking the door again Takero followed their gaze to the bed smile falling slightly he wandered over picking up a small teddy bear that had fallen off the bed and placed it against the metal bars at the head.

"He suffers from a condition called Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease or COPD, it essentially means his lungs have to work much hard to get oxygen and it makes him struggle to breathe at all times. It's a very cruel illness." He explained, " he needs a constant feed of oxygen or his body could suffocate itself, I can't imagine how he survived so long in the conditions he has. I can only guess demon regeneration, but I'm sure he struggled knowing what he fights even now."

Suguro's fist clenched at the image of the half-demon gasping while he was beaten but shook it out roughly, Koneko walked over to the book shelves inspecting the clear jars across the shelves.

"what are these?"

Takero joined him smiling up at the items before removing one to show them, a few black shards within, " He likes to collect stones and minerals, this is obsidian. When the master goes out he always makes sure to keep an eye out for any he finds." He placed it back in it's spot before looking back at them,   
"Abigail said it helps to keep him from getting trapped in his mind"

Bon nodded in understanding, "does it happen often?"

"not as often as he used to, there were times where he'd become catatonic from prolonged stress. A defense mechanism his body created no doubt. We know the signs now and try to avoid it at all costs, that's why we're doing everything we can to reduce his stress"

"can we. . .see him?" Koneko asked softly looking off to the right where another room sat, light clearly visible in the doorway. Takero nodded walking over he peeked in the room and guided them towards the back part, they followed his instructions entering a room where the entire wall on one side was glass revealing a garden a comfortable light illuminating the blue room. Off to one side were physiotherapy bars and a curtain pulled back currently revealing a low basin, towels hanging off its edge. 

They both moved to sit on the chairs against the back of the room but neither could remove their eyes from the reason for the trip. Rin Okumura sat hunched forward in a wheelchair a slight hiss from the air canister hanging off its side in a fabric pouch led clear tubes across his nose on the opposite side was a bag of white liquid tubes leading into his tail sitting lifeless in his lap covered by a cotton blanket hiding his legs. his head hung low shoulders drawn as if he were struggling to keep it up a fabric cowl hung off them hiding everything but his wrists and hands which lay facing up on his legs. The rocking of his body was hard not to notice.

Alexander sat on a low stood at his front leaning nearly touching heads whispering to gently for them to hear while holding both of his frail looking hands. Takero leaned against the wall beside them smiling fondly at the scene, Rin twitched before letting his head touch the boys shutting tired vacant eyes shut.  
"When Pope Mendictus brought Rin home he was a shell." Takero whispered softly, " Many things were attempted to help him but nothing seemed to be working and his health was deteriorating. We feared we had moved to slow and lost our chance to help him survive."

" Master Alexander became very close and protective of our ward, and Rin responded to the gentle care very well. Even to this day only the young master can get Rin to make any sort of noise, and he can calm him very well. He even considers him as an uncle of sorts, its quite amazing."

Bon smiled at the thought that at least someone wanted to be so close to Rin that they would ask to be considered family, Yukio flashed in his mind for a moment before shaking it away. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the day they'd turned their back on the half-demon.

They were content watching the interaction, they were small but Rin made tiny movements. A tail twitch, a small tilt of his head, the tiniest finger grasping the others hand.

"Good afternoon, Rin." Takero spoke up slowly making his way over each step made to ensure the half-demon could hear his approach. He took a knee putting his open palm out over one of the others knees, after a bit his found a hand sluggishly moved into his asking for contact.  
It was beautiful watching their once friend be lovingly cared for, the hiss of each intake of breath broke their hearts but if the way the half-demon leaned into their touch was any indication it was that he was cared for.

After a long while a women came walking into the room pausing to take in the guests then the other side, she smiled fondly rolling a cart in from behind her.

"Doc, it's good to see you." Takero greeted moving aside to let the women near, Rin twitched at the noise and visibly tensed at the approach of the cart. They stayed motionless for a moment letting the half-demon adjust to the metallic looking table until his tension deflated.

"Hello, Rin." She began putting her hands out just above his, Alexander pushed himself back to give her space glancing at the two monks for a second as if to make sure they hadn't moved before looking back at the doctor.

Rin's body trembled for a moment before his hands reached for hers taking everything he had with the simple action, Doctor Abigail leaned forward letting her head touch his and he rubbed up to her weakly.

"There's my big fella, I'm proud of you." she rewarded him with a small hug before reaching into the card for a syringe, " I'm going to give you you medication now, OK?"

she waited once more waiting as he reached out farther with his right hand, his entire forearm trembling terribly. She praised him once more as she took his shaking limb and administering the syringe slowly.

She gave him a standard check-up measuring his breathes, his temperature, blood pressure. All the basic things making sure to tell him what she was doing as she did it, Suguro found himself truly impressed with her patience considering she probably took this extra step every time he needed medication. She got him to make movements with every item, reaching up, leaning back, stretching out. 

Rin's rocking slowly relaxed to calm trembles he took a deep breath head raising slightly to look at Abigail's hands, she chuckled placing her equipment away before putting her arms around him. He let out an audible sigh laying his face in the crook of her neck, " good boy, Rin. You did very well today"  
He didn't make any move to indicate he heard her but his arms snaked up her back to return the embrace, and just like that the room elapsed into silence once more as the two held one another, Alexander moved aside taking a small plastic container from the table and setting up a removable side table onto Rin's wheelchair arm removing the lid before taking a seat once more.

"Ok big guy, Let's get you comfortable so you can eat. I brought you some nice pieces of chicken today with some potatoes and carrots, doesn't that sound good" She whispered as she untangled herself of his limbs he seemed unhappy with the removal but made no attempt to fight her maneuvering, she took both his hands and bent his head down to make eye contact.

"You be good for Alex and eat everything today, OK sweetheart?" He seemed to flinch slightly before giving a small nearly unnoticeable nod, she just smiled giving his forehead a small peck before standing, "I'll see you tomorrow, Rin. You guys get him to bed after he eats, you hear me?"

"He'll get there, Abby" Alexander responded helping Rin guide his hands to his food.

The doctor left with her table then, Takero rejoining the two observing monks.

"So, what do you think?" he asked softly, they remained silent watching the half-demon clumsily eat his food. Even just holding a fork was a struggle it seems, let alone getting it to his mouth but the teen at his side helped with every fumble.

"He's amazing." Koneko whispered, remember so clearly how this half-demon. No this man who they once had considered fighting beside frightened him so terribly with any kind of movement, yet here it was in reverse. The dreaded Son of Satan was but a shattered man now begging the few who were willing to give him a chance for any sort of affection.

Takero watched the scene himself, " Ya he really is."

"So. . . would you like to talk to him?" He suddenly asked, the two looked at the taller man before looking at one another, "Don't mull over it too much, he's quite tired now so now's the best chance to interact with him."

"yes, we'd really like to just say hi to him." Koneko whispered watching Rin begin to lay his head on the side table disinterested now by the offered spoon of what was left of his food, Takero made eye contact with Alexander who glared for a moment before relenting and resealing the container.  
"Ok I need both of you to say hi to him, walk towards him make sure to make some heavy steps so he can hear you coming. If he tries to hide then you'll back up, understand?"

Both nodded taking heavy handed steps towards Rin, The half-demon twitched eyes clearing for a moment to watch them head raising slightly off the table.

"Hey Oku-. . . hello Rin" Bon greeted choosing to sit on his knees in front of his old friend, Koneko stayed back slightly choosing to watch.  
Rin shivered keeping his tired eyes on him before they seemed to squint, Bon made no move just stared back in respect of the frail man. A large gasp escaped the half demon as he pushed himself to sit up again, arm trembling to steady him. Bon nearly shot forward to help him hand out unsure, Rin flinched slightly before staring at him once more completely unreadable.

"I. . . I'll admit i have no idea what to say. . ." The large monk admitted with a soft chuckle, he felt himself blink several times fighting a sting he knew was there. He hadn't meant to become so emotional but when faced with so much regret and self-loathing for his past actions that he could never take back, never even begin to ask for forgiveness for.

A warm hand grasping his snapped him from any previous thoughts, Rin held the back of his hand before looking at him shyly his other hand enclosing over his wrist. Bon looked from his hands to his face then back again unable to understand what it was he'd just witnessed.

"He wants you to hug him" Alexander stated looking at him from the side, Bon looked at him in surprise before looking back to the shy gaze Rin gaze him. Giving a small mirthless chuckle he leaned forward like he'd seen the doctor do earlier and found himself with and armful of half-demon, head hiding beneath his and hands grasping his shirt the older monk could do nothing accept put his arms slowly around his small form Only then realizing just how thin and frail he still was.

"I. . .I'm sorry, Rin." He whispered, shutting his eyes failing to stop the tears from escaping. He would have laughed if not for the situation, he hadn't cried in years, " I can't take back what happened, what I did to you. What we all did to you. But I voy to you this day I'll do everything i can to help protect you with your new family"

Rin stayed motionless choosing to rub his head a tiny fraction, Koneko chose that moment to approach, "we both will, I'm. . .I'm . ." He heard his friend cry behind him as well the emotions that had built up over the past years escaping their confines.

Rin again made no move which left a worried knot in Bon's gut, he looked over his shoulder to Takero for help. The man approached placing his hand along Rins back, with no movement he gave a small laugh.

"I think he's asleep." Bon looked at him in surprise, earning another laugh, "Hey i wasn't expecting that either. He must have been very tuckered out. Here let me untangle you"

He began unhooking Rins hands which earned a panicked grasp from said half demon, moving his head so he could see Takero who gave him a rueful look.

"Cmon you, nap time" Takero untangled his hands once more letting him take a hold of his leaning him back to sit fully in his wheelchair, "Alex you wanna go set his bed up I'll wheel him over."

The teen left wordlessly leaving Takero to unlock the wheel and remove the side table and set it back against the wall, the monks stood back Bon putting a hand on his friends shaking shoulder in a show of support.

"I'll admit i did not expect him to warm to you so fast, but you know its not so odd." Takero spoke as he wheeled Rin towards the door, the man already falling asleep again as he went. "It could mean he remembers you, it could mean he wants to be your friend. Only time will tell"

They followed him into the other room where they watched the two caretakers pick Rin up and attach the wires and hoses to him before making sure he was comfortable on his side, Alexander set his teddy bear under his arm causing the half-demon to grasp it to his chest immediately before hiding his face in the soft fabric. they covered him with his blankets and then were ushered out by Takero, Alexander taking a seat at the bedside as they left.

the door was shut behind them lightly before they were left to stand in silence.

"Thank you." Bon spoke softly, emotions still struggling to escape. Takero smiled bowing somewhat, "there's no need to thank me. Rin is precious, we want to let him live in peace here. Where as he would have been a very powerful ally that chance has been wasted. Now we can only hope to keep him safe from a world that seems so determined to see him suffer for something out of his control, so tell me Suguro ryuji, Koneko Miwa"  
they both looked at him as he held his hand out, "won't you help us?"

without hesitation they both took it.

Because we rarely get a second chance.

"Yes, we'll keep him safe together"


End file.
